The Final Chance For Happiness
by Jodym134
Summary: Ronnie is about to become a single mother, her chance to be happy forever. But will she be? please Read and Review. Its my first Fic.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summers evening In Albert square. The stall owners were just starting to pack away. A group of teenage boys were kicking around a football, and there was a women, with her son in the park. Ronnie Mitchell was staring out of the window of the Queen Vic.

She smiled upon noticing the little boy in the park who appeared to be having a good time.

''That's gunna be us soon baby'' she whispered. Rubbing her bump, her smile widened.

She was caught in a day dream. Imagining how perfect it was going to be. She didn't care

that she was going to be a single mother. Roxy was now a single mother and was coping,

so why wouldn't Ronnie.

_After his split with Ronnie, Jack found he wasn't coping still being in business with Ronnie and_

_seeing her around the square. She was the only women he ever really loved. The only women_

_that could make his heart skip a beat with every smile they shared. He had been stupid to cheat _

_on her. He knew that, but it was too late now. He knew Ronnie would never forgive him....not again. He had to get out of Walford, start a fresh. He had basically vanished. Nobody knew where he was._

Roxy stood in the door way of the living room watching Ronnie in her little daze. It brought a smile

to Roxy's face to know that Ronnie was finally happy. Or at least seemed to be. After losing Danielle, then breaking up with Jack, and their father being murdered, Ronnie had been through so much. All of a sudden, Amy toddled past her mum and up to Ronnie, tugging on her cardigan. ''Up?'' the little blonde raised her arms as she asked to be picked up. Ronnie took the little girl by the hand and walked over to the sofa, where she sat her niece on her lap. It was a lot harder to have a proper cuddle with Amy the last month or so as her bump seemed to be getting bigger by the day.

''She's been asking for her Aunty Ronnie all day'' Roxy smiled as she walked over to sit on the sofa with her sister who was grinning from ear to ear looking down at her little niece.

'Ron Ron baby'' Amy babbled as she pointed then kissed Ronnie's bump. Both women melted at the sight.

''I cant believe I'm going to be an aunty, I feel so old'' Roxy said in worried voice.

''Hate to break it to you Rox, but you are old'' Ronnie replied sticking out her tongue in jest. ''I'm gunna go out for a walk, I wont be long''

''Ok, well I'm gunna get Ames to bed. Say good night to Aunty Ron, Amy''

''Night night'' Amy dropped the toy she was playing with and ran over to Ronnie and gave her a kiss.

''Good night darlin', sleep tight'' Ronnie replied as she kissed her niece on the forehead.

''Phone me when your on your way back….I will put the kettle on'' This was more to keep an eye on Ronnie, make sure she wasn't out to long. She was 8 months pregnant after all…and it was Roxy's duty to look after her big sister.

Ronnie nodded as she walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**[[Thanks for the reviews guys….very much appreciated. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, had no internet connection at my nans]]**

Ronnie walked down the stairs of the Vic, and grabbed her jacket from the coat rack. She suddenly became aware of the noise from the bar, she could hear her Aunty Peggy laughing with the regulars. It was too busy for her liking, so she made her way out of the back door after taking one last look behind her.

Walking out onto the square, Ronnie stopped in her tracks and looked around. It seemed so empty compared to just 15 minutes ago, and it was starting to get dark. Pulling her fingers through her hair, she began to walk. Where she was going, she simply didn't know. All she knew is it was nice to be alone for a bit. She loved Roxy looking out for her, but sometimes it was just a bit much. Roxy wanted to know where Ronnie was permanently, and it made her feel claustrophobic.

Ronnie had only been walking around for 10 minutes but her hips and back were beginning to ache. Walking towards the park she decided to take a little break and sat on the swing. Thoughts rushed through her head as she remembered seeing Danielle sat on the swing joking about with Stacey. It had been nearly 2 years since Danielle's death, but it all seemed so fresh to Ronnie. Remembering everything that had happened caused Ronnie's eyes to glaze over with tears. She wished every day that Danielle was still around. She had seen how good Danielle was with Amy as a baby, and had no doubt in her mind that she would be the best sister ever to the baby that Ronnie was now carrying. At times she felt guilty. Felt that it seemed she was replacing Danielle, but she knew she never could. All of a sudden, she felt her phone vibrate in her trouser pocket. Pulling it out she saw that it was from Roxy. _'Hope your alright. Don't be too long, love you x' _Ronnie giggled slightly to herself as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks and put her phone back in her pocket. Who'd have thought it, Roxy being the protective one. Ronnie had looked out for Roxy her whole life. Wherever one was, the other wasn't far behind. Noone dared to start on Roxy, otherwise they would have Ronnie to deal with, and that's the way they liked it, well most of the time anyway.

She decided that she should probably text Roxy back otherwise she would only worry. '_I'm fine, wont be long. Put the kettle on. Love you too x'. _Pressing send, Ronnie got up off the swing, struggling slightly. As she began walking, she scrolled through her contact list and stopped at Jacks name. She knew he had changed his number because Roxy had tried to ring him so many times with no such luck, but she still had the urge to try. Plucking up the courage, She pressed the green button. '_your call has been forwarded to the virgin mobile voicemail' _. Ronnie was slightly gutted. She so badly wanted to tell Jack. No matter what he did, she still wanted to give him the chance to be part of his son or daughters life.

Nobody knew that the baby was Jacks. Not even Roxy. When asked, Ronnie had told her family that it was a one night stand and that she did not know who the father was. It was mainly not to upset Roxy. If she knew Jack was the father, she would worry that if Jack was to ever come back, he wouldn't be interested in Amy. It was just easier this way.

Ronnie continued her walk back to the pub. The baby was wriggling about and every so often was kicking, which made Ronnie smile as she rubbed her bump. She looked up at the Queen Vic window to see Roxy smiling at her and waving. She promptly mimicked her little sisters actions before walking to the back door and going inside and upstairs. She was greeted with a hug from Roxy, and led into the kitchen where there was a hot chocolate waiting for her on the table.

''Just what I needed. Its turned cold out there'' Ronnie smiled, before taking a sip of her drink.

**[[I know this chapter is a bit boring, but it kinda needs to be here so I can make the next chapter a bit more exciting lol]]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[[after tonight's live ep, I'm in mourning for Bradley lmao, so please excuse me if it is a bit rubbish! This chapter is more of Roxy's pov as the last 2 were Ronnie's.]]**

The kitchen fell silent as both Ronnie and Roxy sat drinking their hot chocolate. Both wondering what the other was thinking, and occasionally catching each other looking into the others eyes as if to work it out.

''Amy go to bed ok?'' Ronnie asked hoping to fill the slightly awkward silence. She could see that Roxy was itching to say something, she didn't know what it was, but from the fidgeting and constant eye contact, she knew it was something that she probably didn't want to hear or answer.

''Uh, yeah. The usual wanting me to read an extra story, but other wise fine.'' Roxy replied in what seemed like an uninterested tone. It wasn't that she was uninterested, it was just that she could tell Ronnie was keeping something from her. The two sisters never kept secrets anymore. Not that she knew of anyway. She wanted to know what it was, but she knew, if Ronnie had something bottled up, then extracting that information would be like trying to get blood from a stone.

''I'm going to go watch TV.'' Ronnie yawned as she spoke. Roxy would normally offer to go watch it with her. This was mainly so she could be in her sisters presence to keep an eye on her, but she wanted to talk to her aunty Peggy. The wise old women each family member seemed to go to for advice. She spoke a lot of sense and Roxy knew that she would probably be able to help.

''Ok, I will be down stairs if you need anything ok?'' Roxy spoke as if it was more of a statement than a question. Her eyes followed Ronnie as she walked out of the room leaving her alone in the kitchen to just think for a couple of minutes.

There was so much going through Roxy's head. What if Ronnie wasn't coping? What if she wouldn't cope once the baby is here? What secret was she keeping from Roxy?. All Roxy wanted to do was wrap her big sister up in cotton wool. She knew this whole situation could get very difficult, and with the way Ronnie bottled things up, would she be able to notice it? Roxy shook every thought out of her head as she walked downstairs. The bar was quiet, yet it was only 9:30pm. Walking over to Peggy, who was filing her nails, Roxy tapped her on the shoulder.

''Ooh darlin'', you gave me a fright' Peggy jumped slightly at the gentle touch from her youngest niece. ''Bit quiet in here ent it'' she added.

''Uh yeah, think I'm gunna shut early to be honest. No point staying open for two customers'' There was a tone of disappointment from Roxy's words and her facial expression mimicked her words.

''Alright love, you go upstairs and I will lock up, I will be up in a minute for a chat'' Peggy knew that something was wrong with Roxy. She didn't exactly hide it well, but Peggy was more than willing to try and help out. This is how the Mitchell's worked. They could tell a mile off if something was wrong with their relative and would go all out to try and help in any way possible.

Roxy exited the bar and made her way back upstairs. She walked over to the living room door and gently pushed it open. She could see Ronnie had fallen asleep on the sofa whilst watching TV. She must have been shattered. Ronnie never just fell asleep on the sofa unless she was drunk, and clearly, she hadn't been. Roxy walked over to her sister and just stared at her. She noticed Ronnie's eyes were red and blotchy. It was obvious she had been crying. Roxy's faced turned to a look between confusion and sadness. She thought her big sister was happy, but this proved that she obviously wasn't. Roxy grabbed the blanket from the arm of the sofa, placed it gently over Ronnie, and kissed her on the forehead. '_'its gunna be ok'' _she whispered into her sisters ear. Roxy then turned off the TV and the light and left the room, pulling the door closed behind herself.

Roxy was sat at the kitchen table sipping on a glass of vodka, when Peggy came up stairs and joined her in the same room, sighing slightly as she sat down. She took off her heels and replaced them with her deep red slippers.

''Right, now I know there is something you wanna talk about, so are you gunna spill or am I going to have to guess?'' Peggy blabbed out. She leaned back in her chair, guessing this could be a long conversation. She was tired herself, and would have liked nothing more than an early night, but family is family, and they always stuck to the Mitchell's number one rule.

Roxy leant forward with her mouth open as if to start speaking but no words came out. Her brain has just froze, and everything she wanted advise on had slipped out of her mind. This was down to how she has just witnessed her sister. She sat there thinking for a few seconds, praying for words to actually come out of her mouth. It wasn't usual for Roxy to be lost for words. Eventually, after a few looks of confusion from her Aunty Peggy, Roxy managed to speak. ''I'm worried about Ronnie''; She blurted. Pulling herself back in her chair as she felt some kind of relief for actually managing to speak.

''I thought she was fine. Happy infact. You don't need to worry about her Rox, I'm sure she is fine.'' Peggy tried to speak comfortingly to her. She hadn't noticed anything different about her eldest niece, and didn't understand where this worry was coming from in Roxy.

''She isn't though. She has been crying Aunty Peg. She is keeping something from me and I don't like it. We are all she has got, and if she cant tell us, then she isn't telling anyone, and we both know what happens when she is bottling something up.'' Sheer worry seared through Roxy's voice as she spouted it all out. She wanted her Aunty to realise, to notice that something really wasn't right with Ronnie, but it didn't seem to be working.

''Look love, we all have secrets. Your sister knows you're here for her, so if she wanted you to know, then she would tell you'' Her words didn't appear to be going down well with Roxy who just sat staring into her empty glass, with the occasional eye roll and a sigh. Peggy chose to ignore it. She was too tired for this and she thought deep down that Ronnie was fine.

Peggy made her way out of the kitchen and to her bedroom. Roxy wasn't far behind, turning off the kitchen light and exiting the room, before making her way to the living room where Ronnie was still asleep. Roxy sat on the coffee table, legs and arms crossed. She watched as her sister slept, breathing heavily and looking uncomfortable. She couldn't resist, she just needed to wake Ronnie and talk. Softly grabbing Ronnie's arm, Roxy gave her a little shake. _''Ron''. _When Ronnie didn't wake, Roxy tried again, just a little rougher this time.

Ronnie stirred slightly, opened her eyes just a tiny bit and stretched. ''Urgh, Rox. I was asleep'' she yawned as she gave her little sister an evil look.

''Ron, What's going on? Clearly something is wrong, and we are not moving until I find out what you are keeping from me'' Roxy looked like a stroppy teenager as looked over at Ronnie. Like a kid that had just been told they couldn't have any sweets. This wasn't a new expression, it was all too well know to Ronnie, who, after 32 years of having her little sister, still wasn't sure how to handle it, apart from to give in. ''And don't try and fob me off by saying that nothing is wrong, cuz I'm not stupid Ron. I'm your sister, and I'm just looking out for you. So tell me''

What could Roxy possibly know? Why was she saying all this when Ronnie had always put on a brave face. Maybe her sister was more observant that she thought. Ronnie couldn't say a word. She just looked into her little sisters eyes and burst into tears.

**[[this wasn't exactly how I wanted it, and I know its pants, and I know its long when it probably didn't have to be this long, but please Read and Review…any constructive criticism would be greatly received.]] **


	4. Chapter 4

**[[Another update….I'm on a roll lol….please read and review]]**

Roxy grabbed a hold of her sisters hands and sat her up on the sofa. Not knowing what else to do, she simply pulled Ronnie into a hug. Ronnie leant her head on Roxy's shoulder and just sobbed. She pulled out of the hug as her sobs subsided and she tried to take control. Roxy still had hold of her hands, staring into Ronnie's bright blue tear glazed eyes.

''Are you going to tell me?'' Roxy spoke softly, pulling Ronnie's chin up to force eye contact. Hoping to break through the hard exterior that Ronnie was gradually building up around herself.

Ronnie simply shook her head. She didn't want to bring it all up. She didn't want other people around her to notice that she wasn't in control. Ronnie Mitchell, the ice queen. Always in control, or at least that's what everybody else thought.

''Just tell me Ron. I want to help, but I cant if you wont tell me what's wrong.'' Roxy was a little louder this time. Frustration was creeping into her voice. She just wanted to shake Ronnie and force her to speak out. Roxy frustration soon turned to devastation. ''What? don't you trust me or something?'' If Ronnie couldn't trust her own sister, then there was something very wrong.

Ronnie's eyes looked up to meet her sisters. Drudging up the past would only cause more heartache, Telling her sister what was bothering her would prove the lie she had been telling for the past 8 months. She didn't want to be seen as a liar. Just as Roxy looked as if she was going to speak, both women jumped at the sounds of a the distant wailing of Amy. ''Let me sort Amy, and I will be back ok'' Roxy explained as she got up and waked out of the room.

Ronnie sat for about ten seconds with her head in her hands. She then got up off the sofa, shaking the apparent sleepiness from her whole body. She couldn't face Roxy right now. She just wanted to be alone. Creeping out of the living room door, she was careful not to make any noise. Taking her coat from the banister, she walked slowly down the stairs, occasionally looking back in the hope she could get out of the Vic before Roxy noticed.

Back upstairs, Roxy had settled Amy back down to sleep. She made her way back into the living room where her eyes saw only emptiness, there was no sign of Ronnie. There was complete silence until Roxy heard a door downstairs close. Running to the top of the stairs, Roxy thought she might just catch Ronnie leaving, but she had gone. Roxy panicked. She knew what state Ronnie was in, and it wasn't good. She shouldn't be alone . Roxy frantically pulled her phone out of her pocket. Scrolling down her to her sisters name she quickly pressed the green button. Roxy paced as the phone just rang and rang, rubbing her forehead. She tried Ronnie's phone 7 times, but still there was no answer. Not knowing what else to do, Roxy continued to call her sister, and waited in the kitchen for her to come home.

Ronnie was walking through the square. It was now nearly midnight, and it had turned bitter cold outside. Her teeth chattered as she tried so hard to stop the icy tears from forming in her eyes. She knew exactly where she was going. To the club. Roxy wouldn't think of looking there. It had been being run by a manager for the last couple of months as Ronnie felt she couldn't face it. It was a constant reminder of Jack, but for some reason, tonight she didn't mind that. Infact, it was almost a comfort to her. Walking into the heaving, busy club, Ronnie made her way to the office. She was greeted by the manager James.

''Look, why don't you have an early night. I can take it from here.'' She explained. She preferred to be alone. She could distract herself going over the books. There was only an hour left anyway until the club was due to shut, and they had plenty of bar staff on anyway.

''Well, if your sure. I mean, I don't mind waiting to close up'' he replied, rummaging around the desk to find his keys.

''No seriously, you go. You deserve an early night'' Ronnie said faking a small smile in doing so until she felt a small sharp pain in her stomach, which made her crumple her face.

''You alright?'' James asked. His face washed over with a look of concern. Perhaps he should stay, let Ronnie get off home. God knows she looked shattered, and after that look, she also looked completely uncomfortable.

''Yeah, just a Braxton hick. Been getting them all day'' she replied, her face returned to that smile as before. This was just a presumption, she didn't remember anything like this when she was pregnant at 14, but remembered Roxy getting them from time to time with Amy, so she wasn't worried at all.

James picked up his keys and jacket and walked out, exiting the club. Ronnie was alone at last. She sat down on the couch and leaned her head on the back of it, with a sigh of relief. She pulled out her phone that had several missed calls from Roxy and a voicemail that she presumed was also from her little sister.

'_You have one new voice mail from 07837403129, to hear this message, press 2.' _Ronnie promptly pressed number two on her key pad. '_Ronnie, what are you playing at? Where are you? You are 8 months pregnant, you cant just go gallivanting around the streets anymore, ring me and tell me where you are.' _Ronnie simply put the phone down. She wasn't going to ring Roxy, she didn't want to be found, not yet anyway, she needed some thinking time.

Looking around the office brought nothing but memories back to Ronnie. There were good among bad in this place. Remembering the day she found out she was pregnant, which also happened to be the day she found Jack cheating on her. The happiest and worst day of her life.

_Ronnie was sat on the edge of the bath in the bathroom of hers and Jack's flat. They had been trying for a year to conceive, and this was the moment of truth, was Ronnie finally pregnant. Waiting 2 minutes was like waiting for 2 hours. She was eager to find out, but also nervous. She couldn't bear having another failed month. She closed her eyes as she held the pregnancy test out in front of her. Plucking up the courage to open her eyes, she looked in disbelief. Ronnie Mitchell was finally pregnant, and all she wanted to do was go and tell Jack. This was the happy ending she had pray for, for the last 12 months. She made her way over and into the club, calling for Jack the moment she stepped foot inside. She rushed into the office where she caught sight of Jack, having sex with another women on his desk. She felt sick to her stomach. She ran out of the office, slamming the door behind her. Jack quickly putting his trousers and a top on before running after her. The pair started arguing in the street. Ronnie was screaming at Jack. Once a cheat, always a cheat_.

Ronnie yet again began crying just thinking about it. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she slagged him off, she still loved this man. She hated herself for it though. He was the reason for nearly half the heartache she had even gone through. He had cheated on her with Roxy, Selina, Tanya. She couldn't work out why she still loved him though.

It had just turned one thirty am. Ronnie wiped her tears from her cheeks and took in a deep breath preparing herself to go out of the office into the club. The DJ was playing the last song of the night and Nathan, the barman, had served the last drink. Ronnie stood at the side of the bar, waiting for people to drink up and make their way out of the club. She swiftly felt another sharp pain sear through her stomach, but after a couple of seconds it went.

Shortly after, the club was empty. The staff were also making their way out of the club, when Ronnie followed them to lock up.

One of the female bar staff stopped and looked at Ronnie on her way out of the door. ''not long left now eh? '' she smiled.

''No, only 3 weeks left'' Ronnie replied before shutting the door and promptly locking it. She made her way back down the stairs. It felt weird being in an empty club. It was so quiet. Ronnie liked the peace, but also felt lonely. She went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water before grabbing the accounts from the desk and going back out into the club, sitting herself at a table. Ronnie began looking through the accounts and scribbling lots of number down on a piece of paper. Yet again, she had another pain, this time though, it felt a lot worse. Ronnie stood up to try and walk off the pain. She had been told that there are several different pains that will occur during pregnancy so didn't think anything of it. Walking around the room, she soon became short of breath and felt the need to sit down once again. As she lowered herself down onto the chair, her waters broke. Ronnie froze. She still had 3 weeks until her due date. She was naïve to think that she would definitely go full term. She let out a loud shriek as she what she now guessed were contractions. She had given birth before, but it was 21 years ago. Ronnie began to cry as she didn't know what to do. The only person she could think to call was Roxy. Grabbing her phone from the table, she scrolled down to her name and pressed the green button.

Roxy picked up the phone immediately. ''Ron? Why didn't you call me back sooner, I've been…''

Ronnie interrupted her sister. She spoke through gritted teeth. ''Rox, I need you here….Now!'' Roxy could hear the pain and fear in her voice.

''What's happened? Are you ok? Where are you?'' Roxy frantically babbled, as she grabbed her coat from the back of the chair.

''The club'' Ronnie cried, which was shortly followed by a piercing scream as Ronnie put down the phone.

Running into her Aunty Peggy's bedroom, Roxy begged for her to keep a listen out for Amy. Without giving Peggy a chance to answer, Roxy ran downstairs and outside, slamming the door shut. She ran as fast as she could over to the club. She got to the entrance and tried opening the door. Pushing it and shaking it vigorously to try and open it, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. Roxy swiftly rummaged in her pockets for her phone, with no luck of finding it, she had thrown it across the table before making her quick exit from her home.

''Ron?….Ronnie? Its locked. The doors Locked'' Roxy shouted trying to get her sisters attention. There was no reply though. Roxy didn't have a clue what was going on, but knew that her sister needed her. On the opposite side of the room, there was a metal pole. Roxy deliberated to herself for a couple of seconds, before running over and picking it up.

Next to the club entrance was a small window. It was to the toilets. Roxy didn't think twice about smashing the window before sliding through it. Reaching the floor, Roxy adjusted herself quickly, before hearing Ronnie moaning in pain.

Roxy made her way out of the bathroom where she saw her sister with her back propped up against the bar crying. She ran over to her, noticing the big puddle on the floor. Roxy immediately knew Ronnie was in labour, and by the looks of it, it was well past the first stages.

''I'll get that fixed in the morning'' Roxy suggested coyly.

''What?'' Ronnie blurted sharply, grabbing a hold of Roxy's wrist.

Ronnie had calmed slightly. Her breathing was heavy and her forehead had small droplets of sweat.

''Babe, have you phoned an ambulance?'' Roxy asked in a calm voice. She needed Ronnie to stay calm. Roxy hadn't had the best experience giving birth to Amy, and didn't really know what to do.

Ronnie just shook her head. She looked so scared. Like a little girl.

''OW….Rox, It hurts.'' Ronnie cried as she had another contraction. Her face scrunched up and her fist clenched as tried to breathe through the pain. ''No, Don't leave me Rox. Please, don't leave me'' She shouted as Roxy went to run to the office to use the phone.

''I need to phone for an ambulance.'' Roxy answered. With that she noticed Ronnie's mobile on the floor. She quickly scoop it up and rang for an ambulance. ''Hello? Yeah we need an ambulance immediately….My sister is in labour. Yeah, R'n'R Walford E20. Ok, cheers'' Roxy put down the phone and got on her knees next to her sister. ''Its on it way Ron'' she reassured as she held Ronnies hand. ''Its gunna be fine, I promise, just keep breathing through the contractions ok'' With that Roxy kissed Ronnie on the forehead.

Ronnie nodded as she was puffing and panting. She was so scared. She hadn't remembered any of this pain the first time around. ''I wanna push Rox'' she croaked as she tried to speak. Tears were flooding her eyes.

''But you gotta wait for the ambulance'' Roxy's suddenly panicked. The ambulance wasn't going to be here for a little while.

''I cant'' Ronnie groaned through another contraction. ''I cant wait any longer!'' She shouted, making Roxy jump.

''Cant you just hold on for 10 minutes, til the ambulance gets here. Cross your legs or something?'' Roxy stupidly joked, thinking it could calm her sister, when infact it just furiated her even more.

Ronnie gave Roxy a clearly evil look. She was obviously distressed. The contractions were now less than 2 minutes apart, and getting more intense with each one. Ronnie pulled her knees up and began to push with each contraction.

Roxy was by her side, rubbing her back. ''where the bloody hell is that ambulance'' she muttered under her breath.

Ronnie was getting very tired. Her breath even heavier than before. She tried the breathing techniques she had been shown at the few birth classes she had turned up to, but nothing was making the pain subside. ''I need him here Rox, I want him here.'' trying to speak through her sobs.

''Who Ron?'' confusion over took Roxy. Who was Ronnie on about? Him? The dad perhaps? Did Ronnie really know who the dad was?

''Jack'' Ronnie blurted it out. There was no going back now. She had said his name. Roxy was going to find out eventually that Jack was the father, and this seemed like as good a time as any.

''Why Jack?'' Even more confusion washed over Roxy. No-one had seen or heard from this man for 7 months. Why did she want him here?

''He's the dad'' Ronnie shouted looking into Roxys eyes. She could see the disappointment smother her little sisters face, but she couldn't worry about that now. She was about to give birth. ''Its coming Rox'' she wailed as she began pushing once again. Beads of sweat dripping off her head onto the cold floor.

Roxy looked to see her sisters baby's head crown. It made her feel slightly ill. Roxy was never one for the sight of blood, but she kept her cool. She had to. ''Big push Ron'' She looked up to her sister smiling. ''I can see the head'' Roxy quickly took off her cardigan and lay it across her legs. She put her hand under the babys head as Ronnie was pushing. ''Go on babe. One last big push'' she continued.

Ronnie began to feel extremely weak. She placed her hands on the floor behind her and rested against the bar. ''I cant Rox, I cant do it'' she was too tired for any more emotion. She had stopped crying and was trying to catch her breath.

''You literally have to do just one more push and the baby will be out. I promise'' Roxy stared deep into her sisters eyes. Letting her know that she meant what she said. Just one more push and the baby would be out.

Ronnie once again pulled her knees up and put her head to her chest. She took a deep breath in began to push. Within seconds, the baby was out, and screaming. Roxy wrapped the baby in her cardigan. Ronnie was exhausted. Her body flopped back into the bar.

''It's a girl Ron'' Roxy spoke softly, rocking the baby slightly as she passed her over to Ronnie. ''She's beautiful'' she added as she kissed her nieces forehead and then her sisters.

Ronnie didn't take her eyes off this amazing little girl she was holding. Her baby girl that nobody could take away from her. With that, they heard sirens outside. Roxy jumped up and grabbed the keys from the table to go and unlock the door. Ronnie didn't even realise that Roxy had moved. She was too busy staring at her daughter. Tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. The paramedics ran down the stairs to see Ronnie cuddling her new born. Whilst the paramedics cut the cord and delivered the placenta, Roxy stood above Ronnie stroking her hair and cooing over the baby. ''She is perfect Ron, you thought of a name?''

Ronnie looked from her daughter to her sister ''Eleanor Roxanne Mitchell''

**[[now this bit is over, I can start planning the more dramatic bits. I know this chapter was very long, and probably very boring, and I totally apologise, but its written now and its taken me nearly all day lol….please review]]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[[At last, an update! Sorry its been so long. Thanks for the reviews guys!]]**

Roxy sat in the chair next the bed and watched as Ronnie slept. She glanced from her niece to her sister continuously for 3 solid hours. She felt the need to protect them both. Why exactly she didn't know. She knew Ronnie would be a fantastic mum, but she had been through so much. Now Roxy couldn't stop thinking about Jack. _''two little girls, by two sisters'' _just kept repeating in her head. He had no idea though. No-one did. It was nearly 7am as Roxy sprung from the chair. Taking one last look at the only immediate family she had left, she left the room. She had to get back for Amy. No doubt Aunty Peggy was coping, but Amy loved her morning cuddles with her mummy. She rushed to the reception to borrow the phone to call for a taxi.

* * *

Sitting in the hospital bed, Ronnie sat cradling her baby in her arms. She just stared all gooey eyed at the 6lb 9oz, fair haired little miracle. She didn't want Ellie out of her sight. Not now. Not ever.

It was now 10am, and the visitors were flocking in.

''Alright sweetheart. Lets see her then.'' Peggy smiled as she walked over to Ronnie, holding out her arms for a cuddle with baby Ellie. Ronnie was happy to hand her over. In exchange, Peggy handed her a card and a little bag. Sitting on the chair next to the bed, Peggy became overwhelmed. '_Another little Mitchell princess' _she thought to herself as she gently swayed with Ellie cradled gently. ''Oh Ronnie, she is lovely''

Ronnie smiled, then began to open the bag. Inside was a pink baby grow. On the front was a flower and underneath it read _'Mummy's girl'. _Ronnie's smiled widened. For the first time in her life, she was truly happy, and wasn't having to fake a smile to please everybody else. These smiles were as real as they came. ''Thanks Aunty Peg, Its perfect.'' Just as Ronnie spoke, Phil and Ben walked through, bearing yet more gifts.

''Can I hold her? I promise I wont drop her'' Ben asked looking in Ronnie's direction as she was admiring the flowers from Phil and the little shoes from Ben.

''Yeah of course you can.'' Ronnie replied. She knew Ben was great with babies. There had been many a time that Roxy had just left him with Amy whilst she was busy. Ben sat on the chair and waited for his Gran to pass Ellie over. Ronnie watched in awe as all 3 family members were cooing over her daughter.

''Look, we got to get going. Bens meant to be at school'' Phil spoke, snapping Ronnie out of her trance. ''You coming mum?'' He added.

''I'm gunna stay here for a little while'' Peggy spoke as she winked at her son. Ronnie's face lit up as Peggy finished her sentence. She didn't want to be in the hospital on her own. Even with her little princess in her arms, and nurses in and out to check on them both, Ronnie had felt quite lonely.

Ben stood up gently and proceeded to walk the three steps to the bed very slowly before handing Ellie back to Ronnie. Ben and Phil said their farewells and left the hospital.

''Aunty Peg….'' Ronnie muttered shyly. The expression of disappointment washed over her face and she tried to speak.

''Yes love?'' Peggy answered. She was still cooing over baby Ellie whilst stood at Ronnie's bed side.

''Is Roxy coming in?'' Ronnie replied in an uneasy tone. She was scared that Roxy didn't want to talk to her because of the revelation about who Ellie's dad was. Ronnie thought that this was the reason Roxy was staying away. If she hadn't let it slip, then everything would have been normal.

Peggy wanted to reassure Ronnie without telling her the surprise. ''Oh, I think she is busy love. Something to do with Amy'' This was the only excuse Peggy could think of. She was never one for coming up with a fib on the spot, but she knew she had to otherwise Roxy wouldn't be happy about it. She saw the disappointment on Ronnie's face so tried to change the subject. ''So when can you come home?''

''This afternoon hopefully. Just got to be checked over one last time by the doctor'' She replied looking down at the little girl in her arms. ''I haven't even got anything yet though'' Ronnie felt so guilty that she was so unprepared. It was very unlike her. In everything else she did, she was always prepared. Everything was always down to a tee. ''Not even a car seat'' she added.

Having to think on the spot yet again, Peggy looked around the room for a split second in the hope that she could muster up an idea of what to say. ''Well, Roxy still has Amy's first car seat so I'm sure you can borrow that until you get your own.'' She spoke nervously but hoped Ronnie wasn't paying enough attention to notice. ''I have to be getting off Darlin', but if you phone when you have been seen, I will send Phil to come and pick you up.''

Ronnie nodded in reply as Peggy picked up her bag, kissed Ellie's forehead and then exited the room. Ronnie was alone yet again, which gave her time to think, even when she tried not to. Feeding Ellie, Ronnie randomly phased off into her own little world. Thoughts were coming and going. They mainly consisted of Jack. It was supposed to be him coming to pick her and Ellie up to take them home….to the home they would share if things were different. Instead, it was going to be her cousin picking her up, and taking her back to the Vic. The home she shared with her sister, niece and aunty. She saw dads come and visit their partners and new born children all day. All wearing the biggest smiles, and carrying teddies and balloons. She was envied every single women there that had what she didn't. A father for their baby. Suddenly she snapped out of her phase as Ellie began to cry. ''awww don't cry baby'' she whispered looking down at Ellie, rocking her gently. Ronnie changed the position in which she held her daughter. She put her up to her chest and began rubbing her back to burp her. ''You have a big sister you know. She's called Danielle.'' Ronnie's eyes began to fill with tears. ''She is in heaven now. But she will always keep you safe'' she continued through croaky whispers. The sound of her voice though, seemed to calm her daughter.

Shortly afterwards, Ronnie was seen by the doctor who gave her permission to go home. She rang her aunty Peggy, who informed her that Phil would be there shortly.

* * *

Back at the Vic, Roxy was making herself busy. She knew that Ronnie was very badly prepared for this baby. She only had a couple of plain white baby grows, and a couple of blankets. She didn't want to jinx anything so was going to by it all last minute. Roxy had not long got back from shops. She still had a lot of money that was left to her by their father, and thought that Ronnie at least deserved this. She had gone and brought a cot, a top of the range purple buggy with a matching car seat, lots of pink clothes, a moses basket, and lots of bottles and a sterilizer. Roxy had bribed Christian into helping her assemble the cot, and the buggy, but Roxy had already spent more time showing off at the fact that she delivered her little niece into the world, not skipping any details. Christian was a little disgusted at how much detail Roxy was using, but never the less, he was proud. They put the cot up next to Ronnie's bed and put everything else in the living room before Roxy jumped up at the sound of the phone ringing. It was her Aunty Peggy.

''She's ready to come home Roxy'' was all that could be heard before Roxy let out a scream of excitement. She went into the lounge to see Christian with Amy sat on his lap, reading her a story. ''God fathers babysitting duty has just started. Be back soon'' Roxy blurted as she grabbed the car seat, and ran to the car. She couldn't wait to see her sisters face when she saw what Roxy had done for her. Getting closer to the hospital, Roxy tried to compose herself. She wanted to keep it all as a surprise. She parked the car in the first available space and ran to the ward on which Ronnie was on. Taking a deep breath, Roxy popped her head around the door. She saw Ronnie was up and dressed and was putting all the presents into a bag ready to take home.

''Well hello there mummy'' Roxy said excitedly. Ronnie almost literally jumped. She wasn't expecting Roxy. Infact, she had thought she had upset her. Roxy ran over and embraced her sister in a one armed massive hug, whilst trying to hide the car seat behind her back in the other. Pulling away from the hug, Roxy promptly pulled round the car seat.

''You like?'' Roxy grinned knowing full well her sister would like it.

''Oh Rox, you shouldn't have. Could have just used Amy's old one. I love it'' Ronnie replied. Any threat of worry soon left Ronnie's thoughts. She had an amazing sister, who she couldn't live without. Ronnie could not stop smiling. ''Well, go on then'' Ronnie laughed. She could see Roxy was itching to pick Ellie up off of the bed. Roxy picked up the newest member of the family, and placed her in the car seat, strapping her in securely. Neither women said a word, they didn't need to. They just smiled at each other.

''Lets get out of here then eh?'' Roxy said as she grabbed Ronnie's belongings. Ronnie picked up the car seat which held her daughter comfortably. ''And don't worry, I will drive sensibly'' Roxy giggled.

* * *

Roxy pulled the car up outside the Vic. She jumped out of the car, and rushed round to help Ronnie get the car seat out.

''We're home baby girl'' Ronnie said holding the car seat and staring up at the windows of the pub. Walking through the doors they were greeted with a loud cheer. Ronnie couldn't help but smile. Looking around, she saw pink balloons and a banner saying 'it's a girl' all courtesy of her Aunty Peggy no doubt.

People were crowding round to take a peek at the perfect little princess, and to give their congratulations.

''Come with me'' Roxy whispered into her sisters ears. Ronnie didn't know why Roxy wanted her to follow. What was so important? Never the less, Ronnie followed. Walking up stairs still carrying her daughter in the car seat, Ronnie looked puzzled. Roxy took her by the hand and pulled her in to the lounge.

''Congrats babe, mother Theresa here, has filled me in with every little detail'' Christian laughed. Ronnie cringed slightly. How many people had Roxy told already? Ronnie's eyes widened at the sight of all the brand new baby items. ''My present to my gorgeous little niece'' Roxy boasted.

''Oh my god Roxy. I cant accept all this. Its too much. Seriously'' Ronnie replied. There was everything she needed right in front of her for her little girl. It was still like complete role reversal. Roxy was looking out for Ronnie.

''Don't be bloody silly. If you don't, I will be offended.'' Roxy giggled sticking out her tongue. ''There is one last thing though'' Again Roxy grabbed a hold of Ronnie's hand and directed her to her bedroom. Inside stood a brand new cot, dressed in Winnie the Pooh sheets and bumper, with a mobile hanging over it.

Ronnie wasn't sure whether it was her hormones or the amazing gesture, or even a mix of them both that caused her to start crying. She couldn't control her tears as they sprung from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She opened her mouth as she tried to speak, but no words would escape. She just embroiled her little sister in the biggest hug she could.

**[[God, what a rubbish chapter this is….sorry ive not updated for so long. Writers block set in lol]]**


	6. Chapter 6

**[[I've sorta got my laptop working so decided to update, I doubt it will be that good to be honest, but I will give it a go]]**

The next few weeks were a blur for Ronnie. The whole family spoiled baby Ellie and Amy appeared to love having her around. Ronnie was shattered, but she didn't mind the sleepless nights, dirty nappies and endless bottles, she loved it, she loved her daughter. Ellie had not been out of Ronnie's sight once. Roxy had offered to baby sit on several occasions, but Ronnie always said no. She knew her kid sister just wanted to help, but Ronnie was protective. She had let her first daughter down an unimaginable amount of times, but she would not make the same mistake twice.

Ronnie walked down the street, pushing Ellie in her buggy. She walked into the café to have a coffee. They had a coffee machine at the Vic, but it was nice to be out without Peggy or Roxy tagging along. She loved her family, and was very thankful towards them for the help they had given her, but sometimes Ronnie just wanted to have Ellie all to herself.

Ronnie moved carefully through the café making sure not to bump into any chairs. After all, the extra noise would only bring more attention to herself and daughter, when all she wanted was a quiet coffee and a cuddle with a beautiful sleeping Ellie. After sitting down at the table, Bianca was soon by her side asking what she wanted to order. ''Oh, I'll have a skinny latte please'' Ronnie spoke mildly. Her voice was so soft recently. It was like becoming a mother all over again had changed her. She felt no need to have her ice queen front so vibrantly painted in her voice these days. Bianca looked into the buggy, cooing over the 5 week old little girl who was wearing a pale pink baby grow and matching stripy hat. ''She is lovely Ronnie, makes me well broody'' Bianca suddenly spoke breaking Ronnie from gazing in at her daughter. Ronnie simply smiled. She knew her daughter was lovely and didn't need to be told. Ronnie smiled to herself as Bianca turned her back to go and get Ronnie's latte. Bianca broody? She already had enough children to repopulate Walford.

Ronnie picked Ellie out of her buggy. Ellie squirmed slightly and let out a tiny cry, before being comforted by the smell of her mothers perfume. Ronnie would cradle her daughter all day every day if she could. She never wanted to be separated from this amazing little person who brought such happiness. Time seemed to stand still as Ronnie gazed into her daughters half open eyes as she woke. Bianca had been and put Ronnie's latte on the table without Ronnie even noticing.

Suddenly becoming aware that her coffee was on the table, Ronnie leant forward to take a sip, being extremely careful not to spill one little drop on her daughter. Hearing the bell on the door ring, she glanced over to see who was entering the café. An average height, ginger, bolding man, suited and booted swaggered in and ordered a cup of tea to take out. There was no mistaking, Ronnie knew without seeing his face that it was Max Branning. Her youngest daughters uncle.

Max turned and looked at Ronnie. Her eyes suddenly changed direction, as to not make it obvious she had been staring at him. He turned his back again to pay for his order. With that, Roxy came bounding in the café, Amy in tow. Pushing past Max, Roxy bounced over to her older sister. Plonking Amy on the chair next to her, Roxy grabbed her shopping bang and threw it on the table. ''Look, I couldn't resist alright.'' Roxy spoke before Ronnie ever had a chance to say hello to them both.

Ronnie opened up the bag and reached into it. Inside the bag was a little outfit. Pulling it out, Ronnie noticed it was a vulgar shade of green. She smiled politely and continued to survey the outfit. A green, frilly, flouncy dress that had white polka dots on the sleeves. It was really not to Ronnie's taste, but clearly was of Roxy's. She constantly ogled the outfits Roxy put on Amy. She felt extremely sorry for her niece. Roxy sat with her hands cupped around her chin, smiling away as she assumed Ronnie adored the outfit.

''Thank you Roxy, its nice'' Ronnie answered, unsure that she actually sounded like she was telling the truth, but when Roxy's eyes lit up, she knew she was obviously very persuasive.

Max took his cup of tea from Bianca's hand and pivoted on his foot. Turning to once again see Ronnie, who was now accompanied by Roxy and Amy. Max nodded in Roxy's direction, as Amy jumped off her chair and ran up to max. ''untool matts'' her little voice squealed as she jumped up and down on the spot hoping to be picked up. Max didn't delay in picking his niece up. He had barely seen his own kids for the last year since Tanya had moved away with them, so liked to give Amy quite a bit of his attention. He looked down at Ellie in Ronnie's arms. ''She don't half look like you eh Ron?'' Ronnie felt a sudden pang of guilt run through her veins. ''yeah'' was all she could muster up. Ellie was his niece as well, but he didn't have a clue. But then again, Jack didn't even know that he was a father again. Roxy tutted slightly at Max's comment before getting a swift kick to the shin from Ronnie that she knew was a hint to stay quiet.

''I best be going, Ellie is due a feed any minute'' Ronnie stated shyly. She couldn't even look Max in the eye. She put her daughter back into the buggy and made her way out of the café leaving Max and Roxy.

''Max, you heard anything from Jack?'' Roxy asked. She knew he probably hadn't, but it was worth asking. It hurt Roxy so badly to think that he would just disappear and want nothing to do with Amy.

''Uh no Rox, I haven't'' He replied. A slight tinge of an awkward silence filled their conversation. ''Right Ames, Uncle Max has to go to work now.'' Pulling out a note from his jacket pocket, he placed £10 in his nieces little hand. ''don't tell mummy'' he whispered making Amy giggle as she walked over to her mum and was lifted onto her lap. ''See ya later Roxy'' Max added making a swift exit.

Walking over to the car lot, Max pulled his phone out of his pocket. Scrolling down his contact list, he slowed down as he reached J. He scrolled past Jacks name and underneath revealed _'Jack new' . _He pressed the highlighted number and waited for a response. ''You need to stop bloody hiding and get back to see your daughter'' was all that Max said before pressing the red button on his keypad..

**[[I know this was rubbish, but I need to build up to good bits lol]]**


	7. Chapter 7

[[This chapter will mostly be about Jack…im not really in the mood for writing so apologies if its appalling, but I want to get it out of the way]]

'_**Get back and see your daughter' **_**So viciously spoken from his elder brother, started ringing through Jacks ears. He missed his daughter like crazy. He kissed a photo of her every night and prayed that she knew he always did and does love her. His pain was still raw though. Seven months on, and his heart was still crumbling. He pined for Ronnie. The only women he ever truly, truly loved. The one women he would walk over hot coals for, yet he couldn't even keep his trousers zipped up. This was the biggest regret of his life. Not being able to wake up to her every morning, watch her sleep every night, and kiss her soft lips whenever he wanted. **

**Looking around the small, crumby flat that he rented in the north of London, he knew he had to change things. He knew he had to sort himself out for Amy's sake. A tear escaped the corner of his eye as the sudden thought of Amy not remembering who he was, entered his mind. What if she looked at him and thought he was a stranger? It has been 7 months though, and she hasn't seen her dad once. Another tear crept down Jacks cheek. **

**Jack stood up off the tatty sofa, and walked into his bedroom. On his bed side cabinet, was a photo of Amy when She was a baby, and beside it was a picture of Ronnie and Jack together. This photo tortured his. It grabbed every breath in his body and ripped them away making his heart pound heavily, and although it caused his heart to ache, he never hid the photo away. **

**He sat on his bed for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a couple of minutes. His brother was right. Of course he was. He had to get back to see Amy. He felt selfish, that he had not been in contact, and if he didn't soon, then Roxy would definitely not want him to see her. **

**Suddenly, he jumped off his bed and got to his knees. Bending down and looking under the bed, he reached for his suitcase. He still had his flat in Walford, so there was no excuse for him not to stay for at least a couple of days. He pulled out the small suitcase, and rummaged through his drawers, getting enough clothes to last him a couple of days. The normally tidy man, who hated even the tiniest of creases in any of his clothes, not even bothering to fold any. He wanted it done as soon as he possibly could. He felt he had wasted so much time already that he just wanted to get packed up and go.**

**Jack got into his car, after locking up the flat. He drove until he reached his destination. Albert Square, Walford. He parked his car outside his brothers house, and stepped out slowly. Looking around at the passers by, the stall owners going about their usual day to day business, and people he had not seen since he left, Jack felt such guilt course through his entire body. He tried to walk, but his legs just wouldn't work. They wouldn't move, keeping him frozen on the spot. **

**After a few seconds, Jack plucked up the courage to walk. It was still relatively light outside, but he didn't have a clue what the time was. He has so much adrenaline pumping through his veins as he marched over to the Vic. He couldn't stop for even one second, as he knew that if he did, then he would freeze again.**

**Stopping outside The Queen Vic. He took a deep breath before pushing open the doors. He looked around as the room fell silent. Over to his right, was a crowd of regulars who were all drinking their usual. His eyes brushed passed everyone of them as he turned to his left. **

''**Jack?'' A loud, surprised voice echoed throughout the whole room. **

**Jack looked down at his feet. He has mustered up the courage, yet now he didn't know what to do or say. ''Roxy'' was all that spilled from his lips as the stares subsided and everybody else in the pub started getting on with what they were doing. **

**All of a sudden, Jack heard the door to the private quarters creek. Tip toeing through the door was Ronnie, cradling her daughter as she fed her. She looked at Roxy, before rapidly noticing that Jack was stood pretty much in front of her. Her forehead creased as she began to look confused. ''Jack'' She spoke gently. Her voice etched with fear and surprise. **

**[[That was the most awful chapter I know, but I needed to get it out of the way lol….I promise the next chapter will be lots better. Possibly the reveal to Jack]]**


	8. Chapter 8

**[[Am sooooooo ill….so this could be rubbish…please R&R]]**

A look of surprise etched itself to Jacks face. Ronnie had a baby? He smiled gently. Ronnie got what she always wanted. A baby. The baby looked pretty young, so Jack never thought to put two and two together.

''Hi Ron'' He breathed. He stared into her wide eyes. These deep eyes that he had missed so much. This women stood before him a picture of beauty and elegance. A smile slid across his face for a couple of seconds before it quickly disappearing as he heard Roxy's voice.

''Oh, so you decided to come back then?'' She stated in a high volume voice so that everybody in the pub could hear.

''Look, Rox…'' he mumbled in reply.

''Where have you even been? You haven't even bothered to get in contact about Amy. She's your daughter Jack.'' Roxy's voice seemed to be getting louder and louder as she spoke. Her anger becoming even more apparent. ''Why Jack? Why haven't you bothered?'' her voice slightly lower this time. Jack stared at the floor, unable to get a word in edge ways. He knew he deserved all that Roxy was going to throw at him but he needed to be given a second change. Before Jack could reply, Roxy began ranting once again. ''I know why Jack, because your no man are you? You couldn't give a monkeys about your own daughter. What kinda person does that make you, eh?''

With that, Ronnie turned her back and walked upstairs. She had nothing to do with this argument, and wanted nothing to do with it either. He heart was beating extremely fast as the fear of Jack finding out that he was the father of her baby could easily be thrown at him by Roxy.

Jack was speechless, he had no excuses for what he had done. Yes, he was heart broken when he split from Ronnie, but that was not a reason to just disappear and cut off all communication from his daughter.

''Roxy, I'm sorry. I really am. You have to believe me. You have to hear me out'' He whispered. His eyes begging for her to listen and try to understand. ''I just wanna see Amy'' he continued as a tear rolled down his cheek.

''And what gives you that right now?'' Her eyes burning with frustration and anger, looking deep into his.

With that, Peggy emerged from behind the door. ''I suggest you two take this upstairs. All the punters are staring and gossiping already'' She spoke calmly as not to bring any more attention to the pair.

Roxy marched out the back and upstairs, with jack in tow, following like a lost sheep.

''I'm getting a drink, go in the lounge and we can speak in a minute'' She snapped as she walked into the kitchen slamming the door behind her, leaving Jack to make his own way to the lounge. The slam of the door shocked baby Ellie and she started to cry in her mothers arms. Amy was sat in her high chair chatting away to her aunty Ronnie as she ate her dinner. Roxy went into the top cupboard and pulled out a glass and the bottle of vodka. She drew herself just over a shots worth and downed it in one.

Ronnie frowned at her sister for being so worked up. Part of her was still worried that Roxy might have blabbed her secret. ''Rox, you've not said anything about Ellie to Jack have you?'' Ronnie questioned. ''Its just…I don't want him knowing. Its better for everyone that way.'' She continued.

''Of course I haven't Ron. What do you take me for? I'm not some blabber mouth ya know'' Roxy was slightly aggravated that her sister would even need to worry about that. She had enough problems anyway, with wanting to know why Jack had done a disappearing act on Amy. He knew about her being his daughter and yet still he run away, changed his mobile number and not bothered to stay in touch.

''Just stay calm Roxy. Go easy on him, It's not really his fault is it?'' Ronnie felt partly to blame. The split between her and Jack was the cause of him running away. Even though the split was his doing, she still felt a pang of guilt wash over her. Her eyes drew to her daughter who was now settled and comfortable in her mothers arms.

''What so your sticking up for him now? Just because you two had a fight, doesn't mean that's a good enough excuse for him to just give up with his daughter and not bother. Come on Ron, you cant really think that.'' Roxy paused to take a sharp breath. ''He doesn't even know he is Ellie's dad for Christ sake. If he hadn't done a runner, then he would know. He doesn't even care about hurting Amy. What kinda dad just deserts his own daughter like that. Nine months Ron…Nine! Then he just comes swanning back in expecting to see her. You want me to go easy on him? What, you want me to say, Sure come see your daughter, you know, it doesn't matter that you haven't seen her for so long, and she probably doesn't even remember who you are, but sure….come back into her life whenever you please.'' Roxy had become riled once again. He voice getting slightly louder, but not loud enough for anyone else in the building to hear.

''Will you keep it down'' Ronnie spoke in a slightly annoyed manner. Giving her sister a look to warn her. ''Just go speak to him alright, and do not blurt anything about Ellie being his daughter…I mean it Rox''

Jack hung around outside the kitchen door in the hope of hearing what they had to say. After hearing every single word, Jack leant against the wall and slumped to the floor in absolute shock. ''She's mine'' he whispered into his hands. Every emotion ran through his body. If Ronnie didn't want him to know, then he needed to find out why. Perhaps she already had another partner, or perhaps she just hated Jack so much that she didn't think he deserved to know. He knew he deserved to be hated after everything that happened. He quickly but silently got to his feet and ran to the lounge just in time. He sat on sofa just as Roxy opened the kitchen door. He could let it be known that he had heard their conversation. Not yet anyway.

**[[Well that was just AWFUUUUL!!! Eeeek! Sorry guys. I have a bug, and im so tired and no energy but its been a while since I updated. ]]**


	9. Chapter 9

**[[Again its been a while since the last update….Works been busy and I've started to sort of get a social life lol….only sort of though! Thanks for the reviews guys…means a lot. I've not even thought about it, so I could be complete drabble yet lol. I do know however that its going to be stuff that's happened in the past rather than a follow on chapter if that makes sense? I never normally make sense, so just ignore me]]**

Ronnie's whole body tensed. Her stomach threatened to heave as she wondered what would happen if Jack found out. She knew he would shout at her, probably call her all the names under the sun, because she hadn't even told him she was pregnant when they broke up.

_She found out that morning, but when she had wanted to go and tell him, let him be the first person to know, she caught him with another women. It was not like it was even the first time he had cheated on her, but she thought he had changed. Obviously not._

_Everything seemed to go so quickly over the following few weeks. Ronnie hid away at the Vic. She barely slept and barely ate. All that got her through the dark times, was knowing there was a little baby growing inside her. Her chance to make things right. Her chance to prove that she was always meant to be a mother. Whether she was going to do it alone or not. _

_Her mind going over and over what she had witness. Her stomach wretched every time she thought about Jack, and that tart of a barmaid. That barmaid, that Ronnie had employed just weeks before. How long had their sordid little affair been going on? The whole time? The third time he had cheated on her, and this time, she wasn't going to give in and take him back. No chance. Neither her heart or head could take it anymore. _

_Since having her baby taken away when she was just 14, her maternal instincts over powered everything she did. She mothered Roxy. She had to. Their mother had abandoned them both and they had to stay with their father. Not that he was much of a dad. He took her baby away. Then lied when Danielle came back to find her. It was his fault she died. His fault she never got to tell her baby how much she loved her and missed her everyday. His fault that her whole life had turned into a complete mess. But being pregnant again, and her father not around to ruin it, Ronnie knew she would do her very best to bring up this child that was growing inside of her. Even without Jack. He didn't deserve to know. _

_Two weeks, Jack had been festering in his flat. He didn't open the curtains. He didn't shower daily. He sat drinking alcohol all day every day, and he hadn't shaved, causing a bristly, untidy beard to start forming. _

_He cursed himself day and night for what he did to Ronnie. He never ever wanted to hurt her. He loved her unconditionally. He had no excuses for what he did, and now he was paying the price. He felt sick to his stomach with guilt. He wanted her back. He wanted everything to have just been a bad dream. To wake up and find her asleep next to him, all scrunched up, with her left hand under her cheek, as she always did. He wanted to hear her laugh at his rubbish jokes. He wanted to cuddle up on the sofa with her, watching rubbish television and eating chips, making funny facial expressions at the fact she loved curry sauce so much. _

_Just two weeks, and he missed her this much already. His flat was cold and empty, and his heart felt much the same. It ached. Like it could crumble away at any given moment. He knew he could never repair what he had done. Knew she wouldn't take him back. Not again. Staring out of his windows for hours on end, just to get a glimpse of her. But he never did. He knew she wouldn't be socialising. He knew her well enough to know she would hate to be in any public place, around anybody she knew, except Roxy. He knew that, if there was any chance she would see him, then she wouldn't even exit the upstairs of The Queen Vic. _

_He couldn't keep doing this to her. So many thoughts entered his head. But there was only one thing he could do. He had to move away. Had to go as soon as he could, to give her a chance to get her life back on track after what he had done. It didn't make him feel any better, but he knew it would make things easier for Ronnie. _

_He packed his suitcase, showered, shaved and put on some decent clothes. He ran the keys to the club over to Max and told him his plan. Max wasn't too keen on the idea, but knew when Jack was like this, there was no reasoning with him. Jack insisted it would just be for a short while. Until the dust settled. _

_He had intended to stay in contact with Roxy. He wanted to see Amy as much as he could. He had text her to tell her his plans. He wouldn't let his daughter down. He had made that mistake before with Penny. _

_Exiting his flat with the last of his belongings that he wanted to take with him, Jack stared across at the pub. Time seemed to stand still as he half hoped Ronnie was looking out of the window. It was a stupid thought, but he wished she would stop him from leaving. It was never going to happen though. He knew that. He finished putting his things in his car, and got in himself. His mind was all over the place. A tear escaping as he drove off of the square, thinking about what could have been._

**[[Ok, so no speaking in this chapter. Sorry. Bit of a filler chapter to be honest. Please read and review. Any criticism is welcome]]**


End file.
